This invention relates to an apparatus and method for dispensing particles and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for dispensing materials in particulate form over a large area, such as pesticides, insecticides, fungicides, grass seed, and fertilizers on lawns.
In the maintenance of lawns, it is sometimes desirable to apply pesticides, insecticides or fungicides to the lawn, or to spread fertilizer or seed over the soil. When the material being distributed is in particulate form, such as pellets or powder, the necessary equipment often involves special distribution or spreading mechanisms. Such mechanisms include broadcast spreaders for distributing a high volume of seed, fertilizer, weed killer, and the like, over a wide area. However, some applications do not require high volume or high area distribution. For example, with some insecticides and pesticides, a small amount spaced over a wide area is all that it is necessary.
Therefore, it is sometimes desirable to replace the dedicated mechanisms used in high volume, high area distribution.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new apparatus and method for distributing a relatively small number of particles over a wide area. The new apparatus and method should be particularly adapted for use in lawn maintenance.
According to the present invention, an apparatus for dispensing particles is provided, comprising a housing including a wall dividing the interior of the housing into an upper portion and a lower portion. The dividing wall and upper portion of the housing define a cavity within the housing for holding the particles. The dividing wall has an opening for allowing the particles to pass from the cavity to the lower potion of the housing. A rotating discharge element is disposed in the housing below and adjacent to the opening in the dividing wall and is adapted to move particles through the opening and into the lower portion of the housing upon rotary actuation thereof. A pendulum is rotatably mounted in the lower portion of the housing. A ratchet mechanism operably links the pendulum and the rotating discharge element for rotating the discharge element and dispensing particles from the housing in response to movement of the pendulum.